


Truth

by silvercross



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, New Revenant, Oblivious Doc, Oblivious Wynonna, Spoilers, kind of cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercross/pseuds/silvercross
Summary: With Alice gone Wynonna is struggling.Doc and Wynonna dance around each other but won't express their feelings like normal human beings.A new unseen revenant is poisoning liars.How will the team cope when their secret thoughts are exposed.Basically, just my wishful thinking for next season. New revenant, Wynonna/ Doc fluff. Maybe some NSFW stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. My grammar is abysmal and I need a Beta desperately! I do understand it is frustrating but if you could refrain from grammar focused comments I would be infinitely grateful 
> 
> (internal thoughts are in italics and relate to the person who spoke last)

Wynonna smiled as Alice grabbed hold of her hair, her bright blue eyes shining.

“you are gonna be such trouble when you are a teenager” Wynonna whispered to her daughter “the boys are going to fight over you” she stroked the downy black hair which covered her tiny head.

Waverly leant towards her, the thought of losing her daughter made Wynonna feel sick. The heir looked up with tears in her eyes.

“I can’t, I don’t want to” Wynonna sobbed as Waverly gently picked up the child, she blinked and it was no longer Waverly cradling the infant but Bobo. His yellow teeth glinting in the muted light as he smiled down at the baby.

“Bulshar will be pleased” the revenant growled. She struggled but labor had made her weak and she found herself unable to move.

“No Bobo No. Give her back!” he turned towards the door

“ALICE! NO!” she screamed.

She jolted into consciousness panting as the dream left her. Doc burst through her door his piercing blue eyes a mirror of his daughters Wynonna had seen only moments before. 

He searched the room for potential threats, hand firmly gripping his gun. Satisfied there was no imminent danger he stared down at the mother of his child. Her entire body shook and tears steadily ran down her face.

“is everything alright darlin’?” he asked gently as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. All she could manage was a small shake of the head in dissent a small sob escaping. 

All it took was a look and Doc knew exactly the cause of her distress, he had the same dreams replaying the moment his daughter disappeared into the distance and the heartbreak he felt every second she was not in his arms.

There were no words needed between them as Doc brought her close, letting her tears soak into his shirt. Stroking her hair Doc dropped a soft kiss against the top of Wynonna’s head, looking up he saw Waverly standing in the doorway.

“she ok?” Waverly whispered taking a step into the room before pausing unwilling to interrupt the tender moment between the two.

“I got this, don’t you worry. She’s safe with me” nodding Waverly left the couple to their grief. 

Doc laid down on the bed bringing Wynona with him her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. While his heart ached for Alice the steady warmth of Wynonna in his arms was a balm, soothing and sweet lulling him to sleep.

~*~

The circumstances which brought Doc to her bed always felt natural, it was the morning after which caused problems. That initial sleepy enjoyment of a lovers embrace quickly turned into awkward silence, the unsaid words hung heavily between them.

 _He stays in my bed so many nights he might as well move in._ Wynonna thought absently.

“I'm sorry for waking you up last night” she croaked, rolling out of bed gave her an excuse not to look into Doc's eyes.

“I don’t mind sweetheart, it's worse when you don’t and I have to listen to your snorin’” he joked trying to lighten the dark atmosphere.

_I would listen to you snore for the rest of my days if it meant I could stay beside you._

“I do not snore!” she retorted,

“You snore like dynamite clearing a mine shaft” Doc said as he stretched out on the bed.

He enjoyed their easy camaraderie it reminded him of before the baby, when they had spent long dark nights alone together joking and … doing other things.

Wynonna turned to her draw to get dressed, she hesitated to look back at Doc. They hadn’t had sex since just after Alice had been conceived, for some reason, the thought of undressing in front of him made her nervous.

_I’m nervous because I do not know I could stop myself if Doc wanted me too._

She was still too raw, too open to let him back in. He had left her for a revenant, her last memory of Rosita still made her rage internally.

A little part of herself blamed Doc for bringing her into their lives, but a bigger part knew it was her own actions which drove the revenant to steal a newborn from its mother.

Doc sensed Wynonna’s hesitance to disrobe in front of him, the lack of nudity since the conception of their child was infinitely telling. Truth be told he did miss the sex but it was the intimacy which followed which he craved the most.

“I best be rousing my aching bones, Shorties aint’ gonna’ clean itself” rolling out of bed he left without another word.

Wynonna let her head drop when it was just physical things were so simple. After Alice, anything romantic between them could never be simple.

~*~

**Across town.**

“nearly ready, nearly there, going to get them” the revenant whispered in a sing-song voice. He ran his hand across the glass tubes which littered his desk. Giggling he collected a few drops of his latest concoction

“you-oooooh you’re going to like this one” he swirled the white liquid holding it up to the light. Across the room, Eustace Underfield struggled against his bonds a muzzle kept him from crying out. Leaning down the revenant pried open the mouth of his latest victim and poured the potion in.

Across the room, Eustace Underfield struggled against his bonds a muzzle kept him from crying out. Leaning down the revenant pried open the mouth of his latest victim and poured the potion in.

Leaning down the revenant pried open the mouth of his latest victim and poured the potion in.

“Now remember to be a good boy” the revenant cackled. 

Eustace slumped in the chair momentarily before a scream racked his body. 

“and don’t forget to recommend me to your friends!”


	2. Stung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna gets the week off, 
> 
> Waverly flies the nerd flag with pride, 
> 
> Doc well... being Doc
> 
> Eustace drops by the station...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys back sorry for the lateness I have no excuse I'm just disorganised haha!
> 
> hope you like this weeks chapter there will be another in 7 days!
> 
> As always comments are greatly appreciated and motivate me to write more so the more comments the better !

Eustace opened his eyes after what felt like an eternity. The world in front of him felt far away and insubstantial as cigarette smoke.

 

Vaguely he registered he was at home with his wife and sister hovering nearby

 

"It's just not like him to go out and get drunk like this" Mary mused

 

"You don't think he takes after daddy with his taste for the sauce do you ?" His sister replied

 

"Dad wasn't an alcoholic. Mom kicked him out for having an affair with auntie Maud" Eustace replied. He stopped that was a secret he had sworn to take to the grave. His dad had made him promise never to reveal the truth about why mom kicked him out. The two women stared at him in shock.

 

"Wh..What the fuck?" His sister stuttered

Eustace's mind felt like his head was full of molasses but a small quiet part of his brain registered he was not meant to say that.

 

"I'm also not drunk" he continued calmly "I've been drugged" His sister snorted

 

"Yeah that sounds about right you are certainly on something brother of mine!"

/ _ I'm serious this guy took me and gave me something please help _ /

"You're not my sister they adopted you"

Nothing was coming out as he wanted all of the thoughts he kept safe in his head seemed to tumble out

"I don't know what you took but you need to leave right now" His sister snarled

"Come on chastity he's just drunk he'll sober up and tell us it was all a joke. He loves us really "

/ _ please help it burns _ /

"I don’t love you, Mary. I'm in love with Gary from accounting"

The two stared at him in disbelief

"Get out of our house!" Mary screamed

/ _ I can't stop _ /

"It's not our house I lost it to a loan shark a month ago to cover my debt"

"GetOut!"

/ _ help _ /

 

~*~

 

Wynonna cradled her coffee the warmth leech in into her hands warding off the biting cold. Since she had returned to Purgatory the weather could only be described as bleak. The entire town was preparing for what was being called the worst snow storm in living memory. Just one more thing they could thank Wyatt Earp for. She remembered from her childhood the bitterly long winters which plagued the town until her father's death. That night flashed into her mind, Wilas abduction still as clear in her mind as the day she was taken.

_ Alice will be another Earp heir not to grow up on the homestead.  _ She thought sadly

She stamped her feet to get some blood flowing into the cold appendages, steeling herself before scuttling into the station where a bored Dolls was sitting with his feet up.

“what’s up boss?” she called as she hung her huge fuzzy coat up “you look …cheerful? Annoyed? Gassy? I can never tell” shooting her a disapproving look he pushed a note across the desk towards her.

**Hi team,**

**Gone for comi-con back in a week**

**Hugs**

**Jeremy.**

“Aww, I thought he was working on a revenant algorithm. I was looking forward to sending a few more revenant assholes to meet satan”

_ and take some of my anger out on them for various reasons. _

“you know this means we have nothing to do” he replied

“what really?! I get the week off until Jeremy gets back?” she literally jumped a little at the thought of a week of no revenant hunting.

“well Bobo is in a well” Wynonna laughed “and the rest knowing you are out for blood they have all found rocks to climb under. So we can spend this time researching Bulshar” Dolls leant back in his chair in an effort to be as far away as possible when Wynonna realised she wasn’t really on holiday.

“WHAT! No uh no, I have earnt a week’s holiday! Even soldiers get downtime come on Dolls”

“Welcome to the Army of Purgatory where we are literally fighting demons. We don’t get time off or you know people die” He replied, deflating Wynonna threw herself in a chair petulantly.

_ You suck the fun out of everything asshole _

“I'm no good at research” she whined

“did someone say research,” Waverly asked as she all but floated into the room followed closely by Nicole.

“yeah buzz kill here, instead of letting me have a week off he wants me to ….read,” she said with a shiver.

“come on Wy we can make it fun! Whoever gets through the most books by the end of the day wins!”

_ Why does no one see the importance of knowing about this guy? I wish I had gone to College there people actually like reading. _

“and what would we be winning?” Nicole asked

_ Please let it be dinner _

“uh the satisfaction of having read the most!” she replied. Everyone in the room groaned at the prospect.

~*~

Wyatt had always said Doc was a romantic stuck in a gun-slingers body, in another life you could have been a tortured poet he joked.

It may have been a joke but Doc truly was a romantic, he believed in soul mates and love all that hokum. However a life of lost romances and betrayals had made him wary, his heart closely guarded.

The one exception was Wynonna.

She had wormed her way into his heart one day at a time, he may not want her there but she was firmly entrenched. 

Wistfully he remembered his parents married in secret to conceal their love from their parents. 

Wynonna flashed unbidden into his mind. 

130 years ago he would have courted her and been her husband within a month. But this was not his time things were not as simple as they once were. The situation with Wynonna was even more complex, it was impossible not to fall in love with the sight of her growing large with his child, but it was convinced in the passion of the moment rather than love.

The main issue he had was Wynonna’s blasé attitude towards romance and relationships. That and her literally stating her disregard for anything more than sex. 

But she was constantly berating him for turning off his feelings. 

But she kissed him in the woods. 

But she and Dolls had a weird ...thing going on.

 

So many buts and no concrete answers 

He had once alluded to Waverly that he knew his feelings but Wynonna did not feel the same.

 

It was like they were two ships passing but never quite meeting.

 

Well, he had just about enough of missing Wynonna Earp. 

 

~*~

 

Eustace remembered little about his trek from his home to town but his hands were frozen and painful. His destination came into view… at least he thought it was everything was hazy and confusing. There was a man in front of the door stopped with his hand raised to the door. Lurching forward he all but threw his numb body against the stranger.

 

~*~

 

Doc was formulating a plan of action when a very frostbitten gentleman collapsed on him. The first contact with the man's icy cold skin stung a momentary burn on the Gunslingers' hand. Shrugging it off Doc dragged him into the station calling to the team

“a little help would be greatly appreciated!”

It was Wynonna who reached him first followed closely by Nicole, Waverly and Dolls 

“friend of yours?” Nicole asked as Wynonna fumbled with his shirt, hissing as she touched his bare neck before continuing to look for a pulse. Nicole lifted one of his hands which was black and frozen sliding his sleeve up she tried to see the extent of the damage brushing the pink skin on his arm stung like an electric shock but she continued her work calmly. Waverly fussed around the unconscious man balling up her sweater for a pillow she lifted his head ignoring the sting when she touched his skin. 

It was then that Dolls noticed the reactions to touching the man 

 

“Stop! Stop touching him” he yelled 

“he's dead anyway” Wynonna replied wiping her hands on her jeans.

“he stung you” he grabbed Waverly’s hand roughly looking at the red mark on her palm despite her protests.

“it was an electric shock Dolls not a stab wound” she growled pulling her hand away.

“I got shocked too” Doc suddenly blurted out quickly followed by similar statements from Wynonna and Haught.

“ok no one touches the body until we get the autopsy” 

“paranoid” Waverly replied in a sing-song voice before slapping her hands over her mouth “I didn't mean to say that out loud! Sorry”

Nicole helped her girlfriend to her feet 

“come on we need to go … make out in Neely's office” she was greeted with shocked expressions “I mean ...make out in Neely's office” 

“yeah Haught I think we heard you the first time” Wynonna laughed as Waverly looked mortified before storming out of the room.

“I meant to get back to work! Waves wait!” Nicole called following her 

“I think she is in Haught water” Wynonna joked and was greeted by Dolls deadpan, “I think I'm funny” 

“I think you're better at killing than jokes darlin” Doc replied, 

“yeah well you both suck!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
